Oceania
of New Pacific Order |forumurl = http://www.edsmatrix.net/adude/index.php |ircchannel = #Oceania-Cn |statsdate = 11/13/2011 |totalnations = 15 |totalstrength = 350,859 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 26,989 |totalnukes = 116 |score = 1.44 }} Oceania (OCN) is a small alliance on the Red sphere. It was founded on 09/01/2011. History Oceania was founded on September 1, 2011. Constitution Charter of Oceania From this day forward the Government of Oceania (hereafter referred to as The Party) presents this charter as the ruling document of the nations of Oceania. Article I: Admission All nations that apply to Oceania will be questioned until The Party is satisfied with their loyalty and activity before being allowed access into the Oceania Reeducation Program. These nations must not have any outstanding conflicts with other alliances. Article II: Government Section A. Party Hierarchy Big Brother Oceania is ruled by Big Brother. The identity of Big Brother is never to be known outside of the Inner Party. Inner Party The Inner party consists of the directors of Oceania's departments and operations. Only Inner Party members are eligible to become Big Brother. Outer Party Devoted officials of The Party, and members who hold working positions in the government, will be considered members of the Outer Party. All Outer Party members, through hard work and devotion to The Party and Oceania, are eligible to become members of the Inner Party. Proles The majority; the mindless masses. Proles are the productive laborers, consumers, and patriotic fighting citizens of Oceania. Section B. Departmental Structure The Oceanian government is run by the four ministries: The Ministry of Peace (Minipax), Ministry of Love (Miniluv), Ministry of Plenty (Miniplenty) and Ministry of Truth (Minitrue). Their functions are as follows: Minipax Led by the Minister of Peace, Minipax handles all the war-related activities of The Party in order to maintain world peace. Miniluv Led by the Minister of Love, Miniluv is responsible for Oceanian interaction with other alliances. Miniluv will seek out and reform foreign Thought-Criminals, teaching them to embrace the friendship and prosperity of The Party. Miniplenty Led by the Minister of Plenty, Miniplenty is responsible for facilitating trade and technology relations between Oceania and its foreign friends. Minitrue: Led by the Minister of Truth, Minitrue is responsible for the internal governance of Oceania -- and for seeking out those who wander alone, so as to bring them into the glorious embrace of the Truth of The Party. Article III: Militarism Section A. Declaring War Both Big Brother and the Minister of Peace may suggest a declaration of war to The Party, however confirmation from a majority of the Inner Party will be required before it goes into effect. In special cases of emergency, when quick action is needed, Big Brother or the Minister of Peace may declare war. Section B. Raiding Noting that the primary aim of modern warfare is to use up the products of the industrial machine without raising the general standard of living, members are encouraged to divert funds towards maintaining military forces, and to engage in raids against unaligned thought-criminals. Article IV Amendments Amendments to the Charter may be proposed by any member of Oceania. Propositions will be considered and voted on by the Inner Party. Those that pass a majority vote of the Inner Party shall become Law. Important events Oceania DoE's http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=104875&st=0 Oceania signs a the Pacific Ocean Accords http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=104875&view=findpost&p=2792026